Far Away Johnny
by AndrewStorm
Summary: This time, This place Misused, Mistakes Too long, Too late Who was I to make you wait Just one chance Just one breath Just incase there's just one left


**(A.N. Yeah... i wrote the first one with Soda and then thought of this pairing with the song. same thing applies as was written in the last A.N of the other story)**

_**This time, This place**_

_**Misused, Mistakes**_

_**Too long, Too late**_

_**Who was I to make you wait**_

_**Just one chance**_

_**Just one breath**_

_**Just incase there's just one left**_

Ponyboy sits at the new building. The town workers looked at him but didnt say anything.

"Thats that boy that saved those kids" one man said.

"Didnt the other two die?" asked another. A whispered response makes the man make a sad noise. "Maybe he is mourning."

"Just leave em"

Ponyboy can picture Johnny here with him. His shorter hair, cut messily with the pocket knife.

His smile as he takes Pony's hand. Pony runs his hand through his hair. the blonde still in it. He cut it as often as he could when he saw it growing much past his ears, about to fall into his eyes. The blonde was at the tips, not quite gone.  
Johnny was right it would grow out. And fast, surprisingly.

Pony could feel Johnny's warm hand as they watched the sunset.

_**That i love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**and i miss you**_

Johnny would comment on the color and then laugh when Pony says abou the Golden poem. It was a thing Johnny and Pony had, and no one else.

No one got things like Johnny. No one made Pony want something so bad as the 'shy' boy everyone knew.

_**been far away for far too long**_

_**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**_

_**and you'll never go**_

_**Stop breathing if**_  
_I dont see you anymore_

Pony felt his heart beat hard against his chest as he recalls his boyfriend. He looks to his side and there was no one. Johnny was gone. Pony sits, curling his knees against his ache.

_**On my knees, i'll ask**_

_**Last chance for one last dance**_

_**Cause with you, I'd withstad**_

_**All of hell to hold your hand**_

He looked around, looking for any sign to his and Johnny's time away from all the other people.

The church was being rebuilt, paid for by the town. the land was being dug up. Nothing was the same. It was as if Johnny and his time was fake. Not real, just a dream.

_**I'd give it all**_

_**I'd give it for us**_

_**Give anything but i wont give up**_.

Pony stands up and walks to the men.

"Was there anything left from the fire? Garbage?"

"Sure was kid. Its in that pile. We're taking it to the dump after we finish" a man says. Pony walks to the pile of ashed wood and other things. Pony sees the benches him and Johnny laid on one day. The table where Johnny unloaded the bags of food and other things.

That i love you

I have loved you all along

and i miss oyu

been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if  
I dont see you anymore

It was all gone. Everything was all ashes. The benches were ash, the table, the floor, the cieling, everything. Beams and some of the wall remained together.

Nothing about the two's get away was left.

Pony fell to the ground, tears streaming. They dropped to the ground and hit a pile of ashes. The ashes sucked in the moisture.

_**I wanted**_

_**I wanted you to stay**_

_**Cause I need you**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**That i love you**_

_**I have loved you all along**_

_**and i forgive you**_

_**for being far away for far too long**_

_**So keep breathing**_

_**Cause i'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

Pony feels his chest hurt again, and he knew he couldnt live with out Johnny. He was far away. Maybe sitting on the few clouds in the sky watching down, reaching out but not touching him.

Pony looked up, the sun not hurting his eyes.

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Cause i'm not leaving you anymore**_

_**Believe it**_

_**Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

_**Keep breathing**_

_**Hold on to me and never let go**_

Pony picked himself up and looked away from everything, the ashes, the sun, the new church, the pile of wood, the men. He started to walk. He wasnt sure where he was going but he was going away.

He would be far, but not as far away as Johnny.

Johnny was far away and would be. For far too long.

Pony pulled the knife out of his pocket, Johnny had given it to him when he visited.

"Your Buddy, Johnny" Pony said outloud with a snort. 'Buddy'?

"Stay gold Ponyboy" Pony could hear Johnny's soft voice. Then he could hear it calling his name, whimpering it, moaning it. Then it was gone. Pony looked to the sky. He wanted Johnny so much.

But he would hold on and not let go. Just keep breathing. He could do this.  
JOhnny was far away, he didnt need to be. Pony pocketed the knife and started towards home. he should be home before it gets dark.


End file.
